User talk:Raizerninja
Welcome --[[User:Raizerninja|Raizerninja]] ([[User talk:Raizerninja|talk]]) 20:37, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Marechiyo Ōmaeda]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out [[User blog:SunXia/Helping YOU Help Bleach Wiki.|THIS BLOG]] for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Salubri|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! [[User:Salubri|Salubri]] ([[User talk:Salubri|talk]]) 01:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Editing Style Hey there Raizerninja. I'm a little concerned with your contributions here and judging from your [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Spiritwarrior last account] and your [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Raizerninja continued theme] you seem to be confused about a number of things. As editors on this wiki, we focus on things that the Wiki needs and requires as a whole. We usually identify this using our Projects, which you find out more by reading [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SunXia/Helping_YOU_Help_Bleach_Wiki this blog]. We deal with established facts and canon that have been put in place by Tite Kubo and other forms of media. We do not place subjective or opinionated things into articles. The form of hand to hand combat for Shinigami, for example, is Hakuda. Kubo established this and thus Shinigami are rated according to the their ability with this form of combat. Unless Kubo establishes facts on styles and things, we do not need to list opinions or theories on the matter, they are not important. Along with other matters you are continually bringing up. Essentially what I am saying is that you are concentrating too hard on things that really do not need altered just because you think it doesn't suit. If you really want to contribute to this wiki then look to the projects to where the Wiki actually needs aid and not create issues when they have been closed. ::I will use the blog to try and help with what needs done on this wikia, but first off I have some choice words for you. First off, the edits I have made in my last account concerning Sajin Kommamura's equipment and Jackie Tristin's fighting style were kept because I CITED my sources and both had been seen using their gauntlets to block Zanpacto and rely on kicking to get their boots dirty quickly. The only other edit I was pushing for at the time was to give Kaien Shiba enhanced strength, which I gave up on because someone gave me a logical, intelligent and thought out counter argument. Thirdly, I WAS BY NO MEANS BEING SUBJECTIVE: based on or influenced by personal feelings tastes and opinions when talking about Ikkaku. I have given up on adding Enhanced durability to Ommeada because I was handed an intelligent counter argument on how the shockwave of Sui-fung's bankai is merely a recoil and by no means an attack. You failed to bring a valid point to Ikkaku Hakuda technique; (We don't place elaborations of people styles based on what we are seeing, that would make it entirely subjective!!) We in fact DO elaborate on the hakuda technique of individual characters and zanjutsu too try looking at Kyouraku, Hiyori, Mashiro, and Lisa. Almost every Hakuda user on the entire wikia has at least one sentence attributing what they are capable of doing or perform in combat. Or heck, I would have even be satisfied with being allowed to write: Ikkaku is capable of throwing powerful punches in rapid succession. :Which you have no argument against because that is exactly what he did in his battle against Moe. I do agree that perhaps it is too soon to say how Ikkaku fights in Hakuda because he has been seen doing so only once. I apologize if I have offended or angered you in any way over the last few days. The Powers and Abilities section of the characters has always been my bread and butter and take them very seriously. Lastly I very kindly recommend that you stop using !! at the end of each sentence. I found that it did not help get your point across and did more to infuriate and irritate me then actually make me listen to what you were saying. Thank you for your time and patience. --[[User:Raizerninja|Raizerninja]] ([[User talk:Raizerninja|talk]]) 04:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring RE: You have been told time and again to stop it with the Omaeda discussion and your belief in his endurance!! And administrator closed the topic and then you continued to bring it up on another talk page and then opened up another one!! Your first discussion considered all of Omaeda's fights and he still did nothing relevant even in the current arc, he was being questioned not killed, he was stabbed in the arm and it was obvious he wasn't being attacked in earnest!! When an admin closes a discussion it is not an invitation to Edit War and continue to bring the discussion up!! You are obsessed with him and that is not how this Wiki works, you do not continue to open up the same discussion when one has been officially closed after a discussion on the matter!! Next time it won't be a warning, I will request a block on the matter!! :Also Omaeda's personality section already states that he is motivated to protect his family and siblings when they are in distress but if you must have it more then there I have added it but you are continuing conversations that have been closed and it will be a ban if you continue a closed discussion!! ::He was still only stabbed in the upper left arm and attacked with his right arm, he didn't sustain a massive amount of damage and for a shinigami it wasn't huge, it was clear BG9 at the time wasn't trying to kill him and that attack was nowhere near fatal and Sui-Feng saved him in the end!! He's not shown a high level of durability or endurance as a character at all!! If he had been stabbed in the gut fine but to be stabbed in one arm and attacking with the other, before being flung back?? Not really!! Can you please level Omaedas page alone for a bit, please, honstly I don't get why you are obsessed wit his insignificant fights that really don't display anything that we expect from High level Shinigami!! That fight was more of desperation and he's still on the ground when Sui-Feng shows up holding his arm!! Talk Page Policy